In the Moonlight
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Ya han pasado 6 años después del debut de BLAST, pero las cosas han tomado un rumbo distinto. Hachi casada, sufriendo como Nobu, Satsuki con cinco años de edad. Nana desaparecida...


**IN THE MOONLITH**

**By Nameless Anami**

_Nunca más volví a ver una luna llena desde aquel solitario y bello día…el que marcaría mi vida, recordándome que el verano terminó tan rápidamente que apenas lo noté._

_Alcé mi rostro, asomándome desde la ventana del cuarto de mi pequeña, adornado con todos aquellos detalles que alguna vez construyeron mi propia alcoba. La luna nuevamente estaba semi llena; no importa cuantas veces me esfuerce para apreciarla, en ninguna tengo pleno éxito, todas son iguales, tal cual la felicidad fraccionada que sostengo día a día._

_Vuelvo mis ojos donde Satsuki, sonriendo de medio lado, inclinándome sobre su pequeño cuerpo antes de besarle la frente y arroparla con el suéter que llevaba en hombros; tanto tiempo me he engañado diciendo que Takumi era la persona que más amaba, aquel por quien me desvivía y perdía el aliento pero… ¿serán mis propias palabras de fiar¿O es acaso el intento que cargo sobre mis hombros de engañarme…de esconder que mi verdadero propósito era tener un padre comprensivo para mi pequeña, que siempre estuviese a su lado, le arrullara y velara por su salud?_

_Por aquel entonces, supe que Nobu no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad; ambos teníamos la misma edad, la misma inmadurez y el temor de cargar con algo que no esperábamos. Por suerte los genes de Satsuki le hicieron ver como plena hija de Takumi pero…cuando fui al médico a hacerle unos exámenes, confirmaron que el ADN de ambos es distinto._

_Entre mis brazos cargo a la criatura mas bella del mundo, el único recuerdo latente del amor que siento por él…aún creyendo que le dejaba atrás, que las heridas serían curadas como con Asano-san o Shouji__, todo resultó fuera de planes. Cada vez que nos reunimos en aquel departamento para ver los fuegos artificiales, mi corazón late precipitadamente, anhelante de sus labios, pero sabiendo el dolor que ambos nos causamos el uno al otro._

_Es un placer masoquista, aunque después esté torturándome el corazón y la conciencia, no puedo evitar abrirle el paso a mis sentimientos y desenvolverme a su lado, ofreciéndonos un roce de labios, que pase de la inocencia juvenil al pecado de la traición. O, más bien, en mi caso…_

_Yo siempre le desee lo mejor, quería que sus sueños se cumplieran y no resultaran frustrados como hasta ahora. Al parecer BLAST no captó la impresión de todos como hubieran deseado, además la ausencia de la vocalista...sin ella, no podrían seguir. Aún continúan en una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero tras hallarla¿Qué...? cada uno ya hizo su vida…_

_Nobu regresó al negocio de su familia, terminando el colegio con honores y heredando la cadena de hoteles Terashima; Yasu se convirtió en uno de los más fiables abogados, que lidera el buffet de éstos en Japón; aún no se muy bien a lo que se dedica Shin, pero estoy segura que no tiene que ver con algo fuera de la ley; todas las veces que nos reunimos, ya sea en grupo o por separado, no puedo apartar mis ojos de su sincera y alegre sonrisa, espero que haya sido feliz…Ren, no puede pensar completamente en las ventas y grabaciones; he oído a Takumi quejarse por teléfono de su ausencia mental, no cabe duda de que ama a Nana hasta un punto destructivo. No puede vivir apartado de ella… ¿Nobu también sentirá lo mismo?_

_Al principio pensé que había contraído matrimonio poco después de asumir la responsabilidad de la cadena de hoteles, muchas veces oía a Shin hablar con él acerca de una chica llamada Miu, pero todos fueron delirios míos…ya que ella es la esposa de Yasu; posteriormente varios títulos llegaban a mis oídos, pero la __mayor parte eran amigos de la universidad de Nobu. Nunca se ha desposado, me pregunto…si pretende seguir así el resto de su vida._

_Agito mi cabeza desesperadamente, nuevamente no puedo hacer que mi pensamientos se aparten de él__. Nadie comprende la opresión de mi pecho, el arrepentimiento en mis decisiones; ¿Por qué me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito y él me necesita, cuando todo era demasiado tarde…?_

_Ne, Nana…hay tantas cosas que deseo contarte, discutir contigo, que me permitas confesarte. No puedo decirle mis inseguridades siquiera a Jun-chan, ella no comprendería que lo que alguna vez profesé por el guitarrista de BLAST era la verdad más perfecta en todas mis relaciones. Jamás imaginarías lo mucho que te necesito conmigo, que me tomes en tus brazos y consueles mi alma mientras también derramas lágrimas; porque se…que tu también tienes los sufrimientos que deseas expresar y mantienes ocultos en tu ser._

_-Nana¿haz logrado ver la luna llena en el cielo…?-las lágrimas se desbordan por mis ojos, formando pequeños y conocidos caminos sobre mis mejillas, perdiéndose descuidadamente entre mis ropas, ya que no quiero que Satsuki caiga en cuenta de mi propio martirio-¿Pudiste encontrar la felicidad, donde quiera que hayas ido? Quisiera verte, saber que estás a mi lado-mi voz se quiebra, formando tan sólo un hilillo de ésta, alzando mi diestra para cubrirme los ojos, dejando que pequeños espasmos se apoderaran del resto de mi figura-quisiera que me estrecharas en mis brazos como todos aquellos momentos en los que te necesité…Permíteme pensar de nuevo, egoístamente, queriéndote para mí, como a Nobu…Nana, sálvame._

No pudo darse cuenta cuando los grandes y hermosos ojos castaños se entreabrieron a mitad de la noche, acomodándose sobre el regazo de su madre, no pudiendo más que verla sufrir en silencio, como varias veces desde los pasados cinco años.

Su mamá parecía infeliz, cuando estaba oculta tras las sombras, encerrada en aquella pequeña alcoba que había decorado a su gusto, siempre llamando a una persona que compartía su nombre, su destino; con tanta melancolía y dolor, posiblemente alguien muy importante…

Pero jamás podía decir nada. Temía que al informar a su padre estuviera cometiendo algún tipo de infidelidad en contra de su progenitora, si se escondía de aquello significaba que no tenía intenciones de contárselo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para no ser descubierta, acercándose un poco más a su madre para llamarle la atención. Como supuso, ésta se sobresaltó, pero podía jurar que ahora estaba sonriendo, pues le atrapó entre sus brazos cariñosamente y besó su frente, intentando alejar las pesadillas que no poseía…Cuanto quisiera hacerle lo mismo, pues ella era quien sufría de malos sueños incluso despierta.

Tras ello, la noche transcurrió parsimoniosamente. Trapnest había salido nuevamente a una gira, pero ésta vez prometían tardar unos cuantos meses al ser clasificada como mundial. Todos estaban enterados de que Ren se negaba a asistir, aunque tan sólo Yasu pudo ver su expresión mientras que lo convencía; al despedirlos en el aeropuerto, Hachi descubrió lo herido que se hallaba el famoso guitarrista, llorando sin derramar lágrimas, desmoronándose lentamente, aclamando una muerte que parecía no ser concedida por más que se esforzara.

_'Ha de ser porque aún no encontramos a Nana'_ _pensé miles de vece__s__, deseando mantenerme al lado suyo y consolarlo, haciéndole ver que no era el único que lamentaba su extravío. Yo también ansiaba verla, necesitaba…pero jamás podría decirlo, ese secreto era para mí, como el amor correspondido que nunca podría tener, la felicidad entera que quedó oculta en la luna llena._

-¿Mami?-la voz de Satsuki rompió el silencio formado en aquel comedor, donde Hachi parecía haberse esfumado al mismo mundo que visitaba en las noches, al apreciar la luna-¿Te encuentras bien¿Estás enferma?

El tono preocupado de la pequeña peli negra perturbó a la castaña, quien modificó rápidamente sus facciones para sonreírle a la pequeña, asintiendo una vez tras otra seguidamente, sin poder hacer uso de su voz inmediatamente.

-Si, estoy bien, Satsuki-chan-afirmó amablemente antes de servirse un poco de tortilla de huevo en un plato, además de jugo de naranja y un pan tostado para acompañar-sólo pensaba en algunas cosas. Iré de compras con Jun-chan en lo que estás en el colegio, y trataba de hacer memoria lo que quería conseguir. ¿Dime, quieres algún juguete nuevo? Papá dejó suficiente dinero para que te diese lo que quisieras.

-No mami-negó ésta tras tragar un bocado de la tortilla, que había tenido escrito su nombre con un corazón al estar completa-¿pero quien me recogerá del colegio¿El tío Kyosuke no tiene que asistir a una exposición hoy?

-Yo iré por ti, como siempre Satsuki. Jun-chan también tiene que marcharse temprano, así que no es necesario preocuparse por detalles como ese-ladeando la cabeza, embozando una sonrisa amplia y serena, podría afirmar que hasta alegre; pero ahora no estaba segura si era otra fachada mas de su madre.

-¿Puede ir Shin-chan y Nobu-san a recogerme?-aquellos nombres causaron impacto en Hachi, quien la miró extrañada por la pregunta-hace casi un mes que pasó el último evento de fuegos artificiales, pero no los hemos visto de nuevo-fundamentó con sonrisa ilusionada-además, Yasu oji-chan llamó para decir que se harían espacio en la agenda de hoy y jugarían Mahjong por la noche. ¡Yo quiero saber como es eso!

-Yasu… ¿Yasu llamó?-repitió suavemente, antes de ver como su pequeña asentía afirmativamente. Una sonrisa nació de su rostro, llevando las manos a sus labios, pero no entendía que tenía de espléndido el aviso de su 'tío'-Bueno, hoy es viernes y tu papá no regresará hasta dentro de unos meses más a casa. Tal vez podríamos ir y pasar la noche con ellos

-¡¡SIIII!!-celebró la pequeña de un saltito, comenzando a correr de un rincón a otro, entrando a su cuarto y sacando la muñeca que Nobu le obsequió aquel día de los fuegos artificiales-¡Veré a Yasu oji-chan, Shin-chan, Nobu-san y Miu oba-san una vez más!-exclamó con inocencia, acercándose donde su madre y cerrando sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuerpo delgado, besándole el vientre con dulzura y amor

Sonrió al ver a su pequeña tan animada, levantándose de su asiento y avisando que si seguían así, llegaría tarde al colegio.

Se alistaron juntas y huyeron presurosas, montándose sobre la camioneta y poniéndola en marcha, encendiendo la radio e insertando aquel disco que fue obsequio de Nana, conteniendo sus mejores canciones, entre ellas la que estaba en marcha ahora… 'Rose'

_No tiene nada de malo pasar algo de tiempo con mis amigos__, más al saber que no podemos encontrarnos seguido…les extraño, a todos y cada uno de ellos, en especial a quien me roba el aliento, besos y caricias, que sigue teniendo mi corazón entre sus dedos sin caer en cuenta. _

_Soy la peor de las mujeres, rastrera y traicionera. Asquerosa y baja…no puedo sacar de mi mente a mi amor pasado aún estando felizmente desposada y con una pequeña en mis brazos. Aún sigo sin entender… ¿Qué fue lo que Nobu vio en mí? Tanto como el no terminar de agradecer que aún me siga amando, conociendo cada uno de mis detestables defectos._

_Ne Nana… ¿Acaso, está mal continuar enamorada dela persona que pertenece a mi pasado…¿Cometer una infidelidad por amor tiene perdón? Yo aún sigo pensando que he entrado a un sueño del que no puedo escapar, pero, al abrir mis ojos, me encontraré rodeada de todos, con felicitaciones de mi boda con __Terashima Nobu y el nacimiento de su pequeña; el triunfo de BLAST sobre Trapnest, tu sonrisa alegre mientras me abrazas como era nuestra costumbre, y tu felicidad tan próspera como la mía…_

_¿Crees…qué todo esto sea obra del rey demonio? Y si se lo pido… ¿Te regresará a mí¿Traerá a Nobu de vuelta a mis brazos¿Nos devolverá el pasado repleto de risas, sueños y alegrías…?_

_Aún, con todas las desgracias e injusticias del mundo, sigo pensándolo, sigo deseándolo. Que la realidad y los sueños puedan formar parte de un mismo universo…_

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
